musically true
by Spinning Bella
Summary: im not good at summary's (puppy dog eyes) so plz read rated T for language
1. Chapter 1-3

i don't own any ppgz characters i only own the following:the idea Bella and Berg. nothing else.

bubbs pov

ahh were going to LA we all scream

a summary of what happened well this is wat u get to sum it up bloss,bc,and I

tried out for battle of the bands and are going to L.A for the contest

*skip the day of there departure*

we were just about to get on the bus after our flight when we saw our childhood enemies,princess,lily,jennifer,and tonya there a clique of snobby brats.

princess:hey losers how did get to be in battle of the bands and the prize a record deal with star records and a tour with secret process when we win they'll fall in love with us and we'll let clean up after our wedding if your lucky

buttercup: shut it cotton balls

then while princess was pouting[which she thought was cute NOT!] the bus came to a stop we had just reached our final destination shining star hotel.

wow this is it shining star hotel blossom said I cant wait to see the inside bc says then lets go i say as we run in

wow we say in unison just the lobby is huge next thing I know a woman came over the loud speaker

''all contestants for battle of the bands please come to the lounge on the 3rd floor there has been release of a new rule ''

blossom:come on guys lets go

we ran to the elevator crushed like sardines in a can between all the other bands. when we finally got to the lounge we were shocked to see the new rule that would have ended our chance at this. the sign said ''EVERY BAND MUST HAVE AT LEAST 4 MEMBERS'' we looked at the sign in horror as we didn't notice princess ,Jennifer,lily,and Tonya walk up to us smirking as Tonya started to talk ''seems they only have ten min to find a new member princess'' ''you're right Tonya'' princess said or there out she continued

we went in to straight panic how in the world were we going to find a new band member in 10 minutes!

blossom: there's no chance come on guys were out

we sighed not one of us protesting because we all knew it was true we couldn't find another person in that short amount of time.

we headed to the now empty elevator on the way to the bottom as we watched princess and her clique giggle and snicker as seeing we've taken defeat.  
as soon as we we're on 2nd floor the door opened and in stepped a girl who looked about our age 16. she had long brown (almost black) hair that went down to her waist in big curls with 2 orange highlights on each side. and to top it off a curled swoop bang . her face was a light caramel skin tone with friendly orange eyes. she was wearing an orange boat neck short sleeved top with the words "music" in black bold letters and a white long sleeve under it. a flat stomach a dancers body. she also had on light orange denim shorts that reach her knees. and to pull it together orange ankle socks and black converse. but what caught my eye was the the orange bass guitar with black music notes down the side on her back.

hi she said with a smile as she stepped in. i'm Bella.

i smiled at her as if we knew each other since birth. hi im bubbles and these are my sisters blossom and buttercup. My siblings waved at her and bass do you play? yea I also play drums,electric guitar,keyboard.I also sing and dance. she said. i looked over to my siblings grinning like a clown and they returned it and we nodded our heads in unison.

Bella will you be our new member in the battle of the bands? _I_ said my eyes full of hope and fingers crossed that she would say yes.''well" she started. ''ok!'' she finished.

Bloss: guys yea remember when princess said we had only 10 minutes to get 4 members

Bc: yea

Bloss:well now we only have 5!

bubs: ok lets go then

*after paperwork*

Anna: hello i'm Anna i'll be judging if your good enough to be in a group you've got 3 minutes wow me.

bubs:you can do it!(in front of the stage on ground ready and watching with her sisters next to her)

** replay** by: zendaya

_[Verse 1]_  
Make it stop  
Sound so good I just can't take no more  
Turn it down, turn it up  
I don't know, I don't know (know)  
But don't stop, don't move  
Just keep it there (right there)  
Keep it right there, keep it right there

I wanna put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go  
Put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go

_[Chorus:]_  
Yeah  
Wanna put this song on replay,  
I can listen to it all day,  
I can listen to you all day,  
Hear you all day  
Yeah  
Wanna put this song on replay,  
We can start all over again and again, yeah  
Wanna put this song on replay

_[Verse 2]_  
Don't stop,  
Turn it on, turn it up, make it louder  
I don't wanna miss a single thing,  
I wanna hear every melody, yeah.  
B-b-b-b-beating, beating,  
Beating so loud, you'd can feel it  
B-b-b-b-beating, beating, beating  
Beating for you

I wanna put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go  
Put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge]_  
Feel it all, Feel it all crashing down (down, down)  
I'm so lost, I'm so lost in your sound  
Yeah, wanna put this song on replay (put this song on replay) on replay  
Lis-listen to you all day, to you all day!

_[Chorus]_

Yeah _[2x]_

_Anna__: that was... AMAZING! your in __Bella._

Bella: thanks!

bubs: your in!

el (Bella) : i'm in!

Bc: um guys

bloss: yea?

Bc: we don't have a band name ( they all sweat drop)

bloss: oh oh I have one how about rock angels?

bubs: N- wait a minute that's actually good

lily: what are u still doing here? didn't you get disqualified?

el: nope because they have me Bella there new band member bringing them to the qualifications of the 4 members a band rule.

princess: what no you guys can't compete

bloss: whats wrong scared of a little competition?

princess: so have fun losing to rich&royal (points to her and her clique).

bubs: whatever

Jennifer: hmph

r&r (rich&royal) : (walk away)

el: I guess this the beginning

Bc: hey guys?

the rest of R.A (rock angels) : what?

Bc: hands in the middle for a great future

A.R: (all put hands in middle)

Bc: Rock angels on 3

A.R: 123 ROCK ANGELS!

* * *

r&r I hope you like it


	2. meet Danii

hey guys well today I wanted you all to know that I now have a co-writer danii x danii look her up read her stories you'll love them I konw I do


End file.
